


i need you love, need you love

by gold_rush



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Choking, Comfort, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Love, Lube, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit Kink, Stand Alone, Top Cha Hakyeon | N, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_rush/pseuds/gold_rush
Summary: Taekwoon wins his first solo trophy; Hakyeon is determined to get him alone... so they can celebrate.(aka. a soft fisting and throat/belly bulge fic)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 61





	i need you love, need you love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever VIXX fic. Please enjoy 10,000 words of loving porn. ♡

They've been back at the dorm for less than an hour and the living room is swamped in tension. The heavy static of it hissing loudly in Hakyeon's ears as he sits in stiff silence, his hands clasped tightly over his thighs. 

He's a picture of barely-poised frustration; his hawkish gaze shifting periodically between the newly-acquired trophy that's placed on their worn-down coffee table, Lee Jaehwan - who meets his eyes unwaveringly, his lips curled into a mischievous smirk - and Jung Taekwoon - who isn’t paying attention to anything or anyone - his eyes closed as he listens to _who-knows-what_ via his headphones, his graceful fingers tapping rhythmically across his chest. 

There's a soft smile idling at the corners of the main vocal's mouth- it's small, discreet, and undoubtedly unnoticeable to outsiders, but it's a complete revelation to those who recognise it for what it truly is - hard-won headway and a sign of Taekwoon's explicit comfort within their chaotic home. 

'So,' Jaehwan offers abruptly, prompting Hakyeon to snap his head around so quickly it's a wonder it doesn't snap in two. 'I'm thinking about getting him a trophy for his birthday, if it makes him this happy. ' Hakyeon's eyes press into tight slits at the suggestion, as he stares across at his smug friend. He agrees, of course, that Taekwoon ought to be showered in acclaim and praise, but now is not the time for an agreement, nor any kind of truce. Not when silence has been simmering between the two of them for almost forty minutes. 

'Haven't you got somewhere to be?' Hakyeon presses, his voice low and prickly. Jaehwan just laughs at him, the corners of his eyes crinkled with unbridled happiness. He's having a wonderful time. Cockblocking his leader. Making Hakyeon feel like a hormonal, angsty teenager instead of the man he knows he is. 

Hakyeon looks over to Taekwoon again, the pink-haired singer is seemingly oblivious to the war that’s being waged only a few feet away from him. 

'I'm pretty tired, and it's been a really long day. So, I think I'll stay here for the night,' Jaehwan replies, far too sweetly, his eyes wide and filled to the brim with an innocence that hasn't rung true for many, many years now. Hakyeon rolls his eyes. Stifles the urge to gag. Knows what has to be done.

'I'll give you exactly ₩30,000 if you leave the dorm in the next ten minutes,' Hakyeon reasons, his eyes flickering over to Taekwoon - who now has his head pressed back against the plump cushions; relaxed and completely unaware of how beautiful he looks. Of how beautiful he _always_ looks. Hakyeon could stare at him for days and never grow tired of it, but he's soon interrupted by his tormentor. 

'Ha! No way, that’s small change, hyung,' Jaehwan grins, settling back into the comfort of the chair he's sitting in, deliberately reaching out for the remote control. His fingers drooping over the device teasingly as he explains, ‘I could go through my clothes and find more than that in my pockets.’

 _Damn it_ , Hakyeon thinks, he’s taught his menacing little protege all too well. Now, Jaehwan knows precisely how to get what he wants. 

Bitterness simmers inside the leader's chest, he's helpless as his own strategy is employed against him. He's going to have to up the stakes. 

'Okay!' Hakyeon hisses, hurtling a cushion at his friend's chest before pulling out his wallet. 'I can't believe you're taking advantage of an impoverished, helpless, lovesick soul in his hour of need.'

'Sure, hyung,' Jaehwan practically glows, biting his bottom lip to try and disguise how absolutely thrilled he is about his current situation. 'Whatever you say.' 

'How much do you want?' Hakyeon sighs tiredly, flicking through the notes in his wallet. 

'How much have you got?' Jaehwan counters cooly, like they're entangled in a high-tension television drama, raising himself up a little, to try and count the small stack of notes for himself. 

'₩50,000,' Hakyeon lies, his delivery so unconvincing that his shoulders fall in self-defeat. Is he even trying? Is he really sabotaging himself right now? He glances over at Taekwoon and lets out a muted wail of frustration, 'The things I do for love.' 

'Love makes a fool out of all of us, hyung,' Jaehwan nods solemnly and Hakyeon heaves another cushion in his direction. Jaehwan catches it before it flies over the top of his head and lets it drop lifelessly to the floor beside him, his voice light and melodic as he says, "And you, _by far_ , are the biggest idiot I know. '

'The absolute disrespect I get in this dorm. From my own family,' Hakyeon whispers aggressively, before Jaehwan waves a hand towards Taekwoon as if to say, _Hyung, isn't he worth more than that to you?_ Which only annoys Hakyeon further, although he can acknowledge the truth in it. Why is he bartering so intently over something so priceless? 

'Fine! How about ₩80,000 and you don't come back for _at least_ three and a half hours, ' Hakyeon proposes flatly. 

'Three and a half hours? That's unnervingly specific, hyung. What are you going to do? Kill him with your dick and hide his body?' Jaehwan offers darkly, but he's still grinning. 'Because I think I should stay _right here_ if those are your true intentions.' 

'Ya!' Hakyeon yells in frustration, before he flinches at the harsh sound of his own voice. 'The only body I'm getting rid of tonight is yours!'

'Well then, because you’re being so mean, let's call it ₩100,000; take it or leave it. Pay up and you can get rid of me for the night, for the _whole_ night,' Jaehwan says, wiggling his eyebrows, the joy he's experiencing rolling off him in waves. Hakyeon would love to drown him right about now. But it is a good offer. It's irresistible, actually. And he’s a little bit desperate. In fact, he's _a lot_ desperate. Besides, the rest of the members are gone for the night too. So, they'd be completely alone. Just him and Taekwoon. Together. _Wow_. It's been an incredibly long time since that's happened. Hakyeon is starting to sweat just thinking about it. 

The leader scowls at Jaehwan, relents painfully, pulls all of the money out of his wallet, and thrusts it towards his so-called friend. Jaehwan snatches it away promptly, tucks it into his back pocket, and hums in contentment. He's far too pleased. But Hakyeon can't help but think that the jokes on him anyway, because Jaehwan's not the one who gets to spend the night - alone - with the man he loves. Hakyeon can take some comfort in that, at least. 

'All right, well I guess I'll make myself scarce then,' Jaehwan shrugs. 'I was heading out to see Seokjin in half an hour anyway. ' Hakyeon bristles at that, his eyes wide as he feels around himself for another cushion to throw, but there's nothing left. 

'You know, I should phone your mother,' Hakyeon threatens, but they both know it's an entirely empty threat. 

'I'll phone her for you, and you can explain why you're so _desperate_ to kick her son out onto the streets,' Jaehwan retorts, far too easily. 

'You're a nasty piece of work tonight, ' Hakyeon hisses, despite being more than a little proud of his apprentice. 'If it wasn't so revolting, I'd be proud.' 

'I learnt everything I know from the best,' Jaehwan snorts, rising to his feet. 'All right, look, you two have a little fun. He won his first solo trophy today; that's a pretty big deal for him, hyung.' 

'I _know_ it is,' Hakyeon whispers sharply. 'How dumb do you think I am?' 

'Let's save _that_ for another day! But, seriously, he was feeling pretty emotional earlier, so you'd better be nice to him, or I’ll snap your skinny legs like twigs. Don't fuck with my baby hyung's heart,' Jaehwan warns, with a sobriety that makes Hakyeon roll his eyes again. 

'You're choosing _this_ moment to threaten me? Really? We've been dating for three years, Jaehwanie. It's a little late for the big speech now,' Hakyeon reasons, only to be met with a muted shrug. 

'Just… make him feel like he did a good job, okay?’ Jaehwan says, a little too quietly. Hakyeon frowns at the sudden change in tone and, within seconds, he feels himself snap into protective hyung mode. 

Hakyeon lets the silence linger between them, until Jaehwan carries on with his thoughts naturally. He knows, from years of experience, that if he establishes enough space, his friend will tell him what's on his mind. And he does, 'I think hyung was really nervous about today, I thought he was hogging the bathroom this morning but when I burst in there he was just standing there, staring at nothing. It was a little scary, to be honest. I haven't seen him like that in quite a while. So, just… give him whatever he needs, hyung.' 

'He never said anything to me about that,' Hakyeon says quietly, shooting Taekwoon an uneasy glance. 'He's supposed to say something if he feels anxious.'

'Hyung, I think it just happened all of a sudden. Don't worry about it too much. It's not like before. And I took care of it, I made sure he was fine before he left, and look at him now, he's okay, he's happy,' Jaehwan says with an easy smile and Hakyeon nods. 

'Thank you.'

'He's my family too, not in the same way that he is for you, but we all care about him. You don't have to thank me for that,' Jaehwan says, as he buttons up his jacket. Patting the pocket that contains his pilfered money. 'Right, I'm out of here to spend your cash before you get naked and I'm scarred for life.'

Hakyeon groans dramatically but offers him a warm smile, 'Be safe, Jaehwanie. And make sure you text me when you get there, okay?'

Jaehwan snorts and waves his hand dismissively. 

' _Lee Jaehwan_ ,' Hakyeon glowers, and the reprimanded singer laughs. 

' _Okay_ , eomma. I’ll send you a stupid text,' Jaehwan relents and then he's gone and they're all alone - it's just him and Taekwoon. They're so alone Hakyeon doesn't even know what to do. So, he just sits there for a while, perched on the edge of the chair, glancing over at his boyfriend - who remains utterly oblivious. Which, in bitter retrospect, may be a good thing. At least Taekwoon didn't have to witness him give away ₩100.000 like an idiot. 

ㅡ으ㅡ

Hakyeon is being exceptionally creepy, he knows he is, hovering silently beside Taekwoon for a little too long. The inherent creepiness really establishing itself when he catches a glimpse of himself reflected in the living room window - he's lingering over Taekwoon like a blood-hungry vampire looming over a sleeping maiden in the dead of night, he shudders. _What_ had he been thinking? 

A hot blush of embarrassment spreads across his cheeks like freshly spilt ink. The stain of it growing a shade deeper when he finally looks down and two bewildered, brown eyes meet his own uneasy gaze. Taekwoon pulls his headphones away, as if being able to hear will make things any clearer. 

If it had been anyone else who'd caught him in this position, they might have said something like ' _what are you doing_?', or ' _you're being really weird_ ', or even ' _hello_?' but this is Taekwoon, so silence lingers around them a little, until Hakyeon straightens himself up and tries to reclaim his composure. 'We're home alone, Taekwoonie.' 

Taekwoon looks around the room and tilts his head at their leader, 'Jaehwanie's gone out too?'

'He's meeting Kim Seokjin,' Hakyeon says. 'It's just the two of us now.' 

'It's so quiet,' Taekwoon smiles softly, in that mellifluous voice of his that Hakyeon would _literally_ die to preserve. 

'It is. Wanna change that?' Hakyeon offers suggestively, trying to be more assertive. Taekwoon will be his undoing. 'It's been quite a while since we've had a whole night to ourselves.'

'It's been far too long,' Taekwoon agrees with a hum, wrapping the wire of his headphones around his phone carefully. 'I've been so busy lately; I feel like I haven't touched you in forever.'

'But it's not like it was for nothing,' Hakyeon reminds him, 'You've been performing and earning trophies. Which is _very_ sexy of you, by the way.' 

'Oh, it is?' Taekwoon says with a knowing sparkle in his eyes. 

'Mmm, it is, and you know I'm a sucker for raw talent, ' Hakyeon confesses and Taekwoon laughs, bright and bold. His eyes crinkling adorably. 

'You're a sucker for a lot of different things.' 

'But all of them lead me back to you,' Hakyeon practically sings, a cheesy grin painted across his face. 

'Idiot,' Taekwoon snorts affectionately and Hakyeon can't help himself, he's reaching out a hand and pulling his boyfriend up from their most comfortable armchair. Guiding him towards the bedroom before he has enough time to second guess himself. Taekwoon's grip on his hand unwavering as he lets himself be guided by his lover. 

ㅡ으ㅡ

Hakyeon has barely closed the door when Taekwoon spins him around and pushes him up against the wood. His eyes fluttering as Taekwoon cages him - leaning in close to press a warm kiss against his soft jaw. An unsated hunger palpable in his gentle persistence. It feels like paradise. 

Hakyeon's missed this - the soft heat of the man he loves, the feeling of being so small, despite them being of similar height, because Taekwoon is so much bigger than him in so many ways. It's pleasurable to be the sole object of someone's appetite, to be a sought after jewel in a vast cave of wonders and possibilities. It makes him feel needed, wanted, adored. 

Hakyeon leans his head back against the door and lets his lover trail kisses down the length of his exposed neck. The leader's idle hands coming up to press against Taekwoon's shoulders and hold him even closer to his body - until he can feel the belt loops of his lover's jeans pressing against his own stomach. 

'You're so beautiful, ' Taekwoon whispers hotly against his skin, at the very base of his throat. Goosebumps prickling across the entirety of Hakyeon's body like braille and, oh, how he wishes for Taekwoon to run his fingers over every part of him now, to read him like an open book. 

Hakyeon moves a hand to Taekwoon's hair, let's his fingers wrap tightly around the messy pink strands. Slowly, he pulls his lover's head away from his throat, so Taekwoon will look up at him with those sultry, devoted eyes; so Hakyeon can lean forward and press their desperate mouths together. 

It's been years, even longer than they've been together, and it still takes him by surprise, how Taekwoon's tongue feels in his mouth, how it sends a shiver coursing down his spine - as it curls, and licks, and presses, and teases him until his mouth is left tingling too. Hakyeon could get lost in it, and never feel anywhere but at home. 

Taekwoon pulls himself back, separates them both softly, a small smile etched at the very corners of his mouth. And he's so ethereal in that moment, so unbearably lovely, that Hakyeon feels like he's left gasping for breath. He wants to reach out, wants to touch, but he doesn't need to. 

Taekwoon brings one of his hands up, runs it down Hakyeon's warm cheek, along his perfect jawline, then moves it lower and wraps it firmly around his throat. Hakyeon can feel the slight bobbles of his knuckles, the slight coarseness of his palm. At least at first, until there's nothing but the steady pressure of Taekwoon's hand. It's never enough to unnerve him, never enough to cause him any damage, never enough pressure to be anywhere close to dangerous, but there's a controlling intent to it that makes Hakyeon dizzy. Not from the lack of blood or oxygen, but through the sheer amount of desire that floods through him and ripples in the deepest pit of his belly. There's just something powerful in knowing that his strong, quiet, adoring boyfriend has got him trapped helplessly by his neck. There's something primal, and perhaps a little dark. And there's trust in it too, so much trust, it almost sets him aflame. 

Taekwoon crashes their hips together harshly and Hakyeon's hands slip away from where they'd been resting on Taekwoon's shoulders. His palms pressing uselessly against the wood of the door as Taekwoon slips his free hand under the fabric of his leader's t-shirt. His long fingers running across the expanse of his stomach - and, for the briefest of moments, Hakyeon wonders if his lover can feel the butterflies he sets free in there. Wonders if Taekwoon knows how remarkable he is. How good it feels to be like this with him, how honoured it makes him feel. How needy. He's perfect. Perfect for Hakyeon, yes, but perfect for himself too. 

'Taekwoon-ah, you did so well today,' Hakyeon acknowledges suddenly, his thoughts tumbling out of his parted lips so easily and so honestly.

Taekwoon's grip on his throat loosens a little, his other hand slipping farther up his shirt. Touching for the sake of touching. Playing for the sake of playing. Teasing for the sake of teasing. It's a constant building up of attention, one that Taekwoon knows he thrives on. 

He can't stop himself now, praise spilling out of him unconsciously and earnestly, 'You made me so proud today. On that stage, all by yourself, shining so brightly. All I could think about was how alive you looked, how happy, how complete. My perfect Taekwoonie. And you've always been perfect, right from the beginning. Right from those early days, when we could have fallen apart so easily. You're so strong and you're so beautiful. And you're all _mine_.'

'Yeonie,' Taekwoon whines softly, his voice pitched a little higher, he's embarrassed; he's always so embarrassed by praise. It would drive Hakyeon wild if he wasn't so enamored by it. 

'I mean it,' Hakyeon insists, as he presses one of his own hands against the hand Taekwoon still has wrapped around his neck, reapplying the wavering pressure, urging him not to stop. Begging him not to. It feels too good, there's so much promise in it. 'You were incredible today, Taekwoonie. You're always so _incredible_.'

Taekwoon groans lowly at that and bows his head forward, so his forehead is pressed gently against Hakyeon's shoulder. His hand withdrawing from beneath Hakyeon's clothing, to rest at his hip instead. 

Taekwoon lingers for a moment, close and warm, until the tension in his body seems to change altogether. Until his posture shifts. Until he seems so much softer somehow. His fingers digging into Hakyeon's hip now instead of his throat. A pleasant shudder running right through his body. 

'Are you okay?' Hakyeon asks, pushing them both apart a little. Pulling Taekwoon's hand down and away from his neck - it goes down easily. Of course it does. Because Taekwoon is always so pliant when they're like this, when they do this together. He's so open and suggestible. Hakyeon feels like he's witnessing something sacrosanct in these precious moments. Something private and sacred. Something so pure and so beautiful. 'Taekwoon-ah, are you all right?' 

The other man nods, but his gaze is down on the floor now, almost all of his early confidence gone, 'I'm fine. It's just been a weird day.'

'I know, and that's okay. We can do something else if you want? I could cook a nice meal, or give you a massage, or run you a hot bath - I can make it so there are lots of bubbles, just how you like it?' Hakyeon smiles, cupping Taekwoon's face gently between his palms. 'We don't have to be here, we don't have to be doing this. This can wait; _I_ can wait,' Hakyeon reminds him, a little relieved when his endeavours earn him a slight smile in return - thankful and warm. 

'But I _want_ to be here, I've really missed doing this with you, and I'm tired of waiting. I'm not a patient man, Hakyeonie,' Taekwoon offers honestly, his soft voice seeping into the space around them. 'I've been thinking about you so much lately, about us being together, about us connecting, just like this. About us loving each other, just like this.' 

'Then tell me what you need,' Hakyeon says easily. 'But remember that we're always connected, you and I, no matter what.'

'Can't you see it?' Taekwoon whispers, his cheeks flushed but his gaze much steadier, 'Can't you always see it in me? Who I am, what I need from you?' 

Hakyeon looks at him then - at the bloom of pink that flushes softly across his cheeks, at the way his shirt shudders as his lungs and heart work a little too hard, at those deep brown eyes that say _please, take me apart_ so beautifully. 

'I see it,' Hakyeon reassures him, a hand on his cheek. 'I can see it.' 

Hakyeon leans in and presses a lingering kiss against his boyfriend's forehead. 

'I'll take care of you,' Hakyeon assures him; running a curious, teasing finger down his boyfriend's body, until it rests at the button of his jeans. Taekwoon's stomach twitches under his touch and Hakyeon grins, undoing his jeans so there's enough room for him to slip his hand inside of the fabric, to feel the hot weight of his lover's hardening cock against his palm. 

' _Ah!_ ' Taekwoon gasps, as Hakyeon stimulates him at a steady pace, his head lolling back as his mouth falls open. His skin shining like marble below the low lighting of the bedroom, his whole being encapsulated within an expression of rapidly building pleasure - befitting of any art gallery in the world, of any great collector. But Taekwoon is not for the world to indulge in, he is not for others to gawk at, he is only for himself, and he is only for Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon cups the back of his head with care, brings it forward once more, and pulls him in for a kiss. Taekwoon's teeth tugging at his lover's lips, until both of their mouths are warm and deep-pink with friction. 

' _Please_ ,' Taekwoon begs uselessly, from beneath his heavy eyelids, reaching out a hand to pull at the hem of Hakyeon's shirt. The leader nods, pauses his ministrations, and pulls his shirt up and over his head, casting it across the room without care. He waits for Taekwoon to do the same, his hand automatically reaching out to trace across the width of his boyfriend's glorious chest. The startling contrast of their skin adding to the rich texture that is them. If he's being honest, Hakyeon could touch Taekwoon all day - could trace his fingertips across his collarbones, could run his tongue down his chest, could kiss and mark and tease him for hours. One of his greatest pleasures in life is servicing Taekwoon in an excruciatingly slow pace; getting him writhing and flushed so slowly it burns. But he doesn't have that much composure today. 

Instead, Hakyeon reaches down and traps Taekwoon's hard cock below the waistband of his boxers. Both of them undressing together until they're standing there, in the middle of the room, in nothing but their underwear. 

Hakyeon watches as Taekwoon's eyes trail down the length of his body, appraising him, all the way down to his toes, before he slowly drags his gaze back up to his crotch. Taekwoon wets his lips. Hakyeon shudders. 

'See something you like?' Hakyeon asks, his hands on his hips. He knows exactly what Taekwoon wants. What he always wants. 

'I might,' Taekwoon counters easily. Still sounding too close to his usual self, but Hakyeon can soon change that. 

'Do you wanna be a good boy and do something about it?' Hakyeon grins, as a low moan slips out from between Taekwoon lips. _There it is_ , his desire to please others, to please Hakyeon. 

'I'm always a good boy,' Taekwoon whispers shyly and Hakyeon feels his dick twitch. He moves to adjust himself, to make himself more comfortable, but he doesn't even get the chance to because Taekwoon is pushing his hands aside, sinking down onto his knees. Claiming the space for himself, his hands resting on Hakyeon's narrow hips. 

Taekwoon presses his open mouth against the strained fabric of Hakyeon's boxers, his lips following the outline of his leader's rapidly hardening desire religiously. 

Taekwoon lets out a satisfied moan, the sound of it low and guttural. Hakyeon feels want pulse straight through him. He wants to reach out and touch, but he doesn't; instead, he watches dumbly, as Taekwoon rolls his hips against the air, as he grinds down slowly against nothing, his face pressed against Hakyeon's dick, his eyes wide and a little lost when they gaze up at his leader. _This is more like it,_ this is where they need to be for Taekwoon to start unchaining himself from his inhibitions. 

' _Please_ ,' Taekwoon mutters, at the very edge of breathlessness. 'Please, let me, Hakyeon.' 

The man in question nods and lets Taekwoon's long fingers slide his boxers down his legs, casting them aside before his hands are back in their place, at Hakyeon's hips. 

Hakyeon moves a hand to Taekwoon's hair, cups his head softly, has absolutely no intention of forcing him forward. That's not them, that's not how they play together. He just wants to be tethered to Taekwoon more closely, to be connected to him however he can be. Whenever he can be. Part of his desire, and part of Hakyeon's own want, stems from Taekwoon's inherent need to present himself freely and willingly. 

When Taekwoon finally takes him into his mouth, Hakyeon feels like he's about to pass out - not because of the act itself, nor from the tenderness and care that he's being subjected to, but because it's _Taekwoon_ performing this act upon him so diligently. His gorgeous, strong, constant Taekwoon - down on his knees for him with his mouth full of his cock. 

Hakyeon's eyes flutter closed, to better focus on the sounds that begin to drip out of his boyfriend. Dirty and desperate. It's almost unbearable, how good Taekwoon is making him feel. Pride and lust swirling through his blood. He wonders if his lover is proud of himself too, for remembering just how Hakyeon loves it. He certainly should be. He's a master. 

Taekwoon takes him deeper, keeps going, until Hakyeon breaches his throat. 

' _Fuck_ ,' Hakyeon hisses and Taekwoon's hand rushes up to tangle with the hand Hakyeon still has softly cupping the back of his head.

Hakyeon twists their fingers together and holds them tight, as Taekwoon takes everything he can. Until his nose is pressed against Hakyeon's taut stomach. 

When he gags and splutters, Hakyeon uses his own discretion for the first time and pulls his boyfriend's mouth away from his dick. A thick string of spit hanging between them until it gives way and finds a home on Taekwoon's chin. Hakyeon can feel his heart speed up beneath his ribs, he loves it when they get a little messy. When Taekwoon gets a little messy for him. Their lives are so ordered usually, filled with schedules and rules. This is the antithesis of everything they know, of everything they're supposed to be. A pure deviation of a grand order. 

'Don't hurt yourself,' Hakyeon says, his eyes filled with worry. His lover's lashes wet. 

'It's okay,' Taekwoon reassures him, his voice ragged. 'I like it. It feels really good to me.' 

Hakyeon wipes the stray tears from under Taekwoon's eyes and makes sure the pink-haired man is looking right at him when he says, 'Just be careful. Okay?' 

'Okay,' Taekwoon smiles, his lips now a much deeper pink than they were before this all got started. 'You worry too much, but I'll be careful.' 

'Thank you,' Hakyeon says, far too seriously and Taekwoon rolls his eyes as he forces Hakyeon back down his throat. God, he could die like this. 

Taekwoon kneels a little higher, which allows him to move their hands away from his head and down along his long neck, pressing Hakyeon's palm against the soft skin below his jaw so he can feel the bulge that his own dick is making. So he can feel the indecent stretch of it, the way his own cock is redefining the very shape of Taekwoon's open body. _Again, and again, and again._

Hakyeon pulls his hand away, takes a step back, leaves his lover kneeling there on the floor. Wide-eyed and a little dazed. They've never tried that before. Taekwoon has never made him feel it, feel what he does to him. Even now, after all these years, Taekwoon still surprises him. Still finds ways to astonish him. 

'Hakyeonie?' Taekwoon asks quietly and Hakyeon blinks down at him. 

Taekwoon is halfway up, one of his feet planted firmly on the ground, as he pulls at Hakyeon's hand to get his attention. 'Hakyeon, do you need us to stop?' 

'I-' Hakyeon says dumbly, his words woven into so many different thoughts that they're lost inside of him. Trapped. 

Taekwoon is up properly now, standing before him, a hand holding Hakyeon's jaw just tight enough to make him focus. To ground him. There's nothing but compassion in his feline eyes. 

'Hakyeonie, what's happening?' Taekwoon presses him softly, ' _Please_ , tell me what's on your mind, baby.' 

'I just--' Hakyeon proceeds anew, only to fall short once more. 'It felt so--' 

'It felt bad for you?' Taekwoon offers, his eyes fixed on reading his lover's countenance. Hakyeon frowns at his earnestness; at his kindness. 

'No, no that's not it. It felt really good for me,' Hakyeon states, his own gaze focused on Taekwoon's neck. 'Can we- could we maybe do it again?'

Hakyeon notices then, that Taekwoon starts breathing normally, which means that he hasn't been. Hakyeon reaches out to touch his cheek, he needs to be sure. 'It's okay for you too? It doesn't hurt?' 

Taekwoon nods, understanding now that the sensation had simply shocked him. But Taekwoon loves it. Loves handing over so much of himself. So, he's more relieved than he'd like to admit that Hakyeon is malfunctioning. That he's simply been made dumb by his mouth. 

'Would you maybe… like to see it better?' Taekwoon smiles, the nooks of his mouth abundant with mischief. Hakyeon nods quickly and lets his boyfriend tug him over towards the bed. 'If I lie down, you should be able to see it more clearly.' 

Hakyeon nods eagerly and watches as Taekwoon tosses off his boxers and positions himself, so his head hangs off the edge of the mattress. Stretching out his long throat. And it should be sexy, because it is, but Hakyeon is so used to making sure the other members don't endanger themselves that he's fixated on the fact that it seems pretty dangerous for Taekwoon to just leave his head dangling in thin air. 

'Jagiya, your neck,' Hakyeon whines and Taekwoon gestures for him to move closer. Taking his hands when they're within reach, so he can position them at the base of his skull. 

'It's okay, you've got me,' Taekwoon says, his voice still rough as he tilts his head back and opens his mouth wide. Arousal spikes through Hakyeon again and, very slowly, he pushes himself back in. 

He's still feeling a little uncertain, so Taekwoon reaches his hands up above his own head, hooks them around Hakyeon's thighs, and pulls him closer. 

Almost instantly, Hakyeon's pressing into his throat again, the sensation of Taekwoon swallowing around him more than enough to send Hakyeon over the edge. But then he sees it, the bulge of Taekwoon's neck, the distention, ebbing and flowing like the tide, and he lets out a ragged gasp. Drawing his lip between his teeth. _How can Taekwoon do this so freely?_

Taekwoon laughs, despite the situation, or maybe because of the situation, and has to push Hakyeon away for a moment, just so he can catch his breath before he encourages Hakyeon to press himself back into him again. He does. 

The leader moves his hips slowly and deliberately, fascinated by what he sees. It's incredible, Taekwoon is incredible. Taekwoon's trust is incredible. He's not anxious or afraid of the fact that Hakyeon now has so much power over him. He's enjoying himself so much and that knowledge, alone, is dragging Hakyeon closer to the edge. But he doesn't want to come, not so early, not when they have the whole night ahead of them. So, he slowly pulls himself out of his lover's throat, out of his hot mouth, and smiles down at Taekwoon. Sitting on the edge of the bed so he can stroke a hand up and down Taekwoon's chest. The younger man almost purring at the soft, rhythmic sensation. At the fingertips that ghost across his skin like a summer breeze. 

'A little too much for you to handle?’ Taekwoon asks, his voice a little different now, a little rawer. Hakyeon shrugs easily. ‘You’re always too much for me to handle, Jung Taekwoon. And you know it.’

‘You must be getting old,’ Taekwoon teases, re-positioning himself so his head is resting against an abundance of pillows. His long limbs stretched out casually as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. 'It usually takes you a little longer before you want to come all over me.' 

‘Don’t you start,’ Hakyeon tuts. ‘We’re the same age; and I get enough of that from the kids.’

‘Maybe if you didn’t refer to them as 'the kids',’ Taekwoon smiles, beckoning his lover closer with a hand. 'Maybe then you'd get some respect.'

Hakyeon moves up the bed, a dramatic scowl drawn across his face. His faux-meanness so obvious he becomes a comedy caricature of an angry man. 'I'll show you respect.' 

Hakyeon grabs a hold of Taekwoon’s calves and pushes his legs up and apart. The pink-haired man letting out a shocked gasp, but Hakyeon doesn't miss the way his eyes roll back, the way his body sinks backwards, the way his legs stay wide open for him. 

'Everyone seems to forget who's in charge around here,' Hakyeon presses, leaning down to trail his mouth against Taekwoon's tender, inner thigh. To nip at the expanse of unblemished flesh and watch him squirm. 'But you don't, do you, baby? You know who's in charge.' 

'Yes,' Taekwoon whispers placatingly. His head tilted back. 'I know, hyung.'

'Good boy,' Hakyeon praises. Slipping lower, so Taekwoon can feel his hot breath flush against his most intimate parts. 'Is this okay, Woonie?' 

Taekwoon lets out a high-pitched gasp and draws his lip between his teeth. His cheeks reddening shyly. He looks down the bed, with lust-heavy eyes, and says, ' _Please_.' 

Hakyeon doesn't need to be told twice. His well-practised tongue licking across his lover in one wide movement. Taekwoon whimpers, as his hole flutters under the attention, and Hakyeon feels like the cat who got both the cream, the custard, and unlimited access to the dairy factory. He could do this all day. 

'You're so perfect, Taekwoonie,' Hakyeon mutters, more to himself than anything, before he laves his tongue over his boyfriend's tight hole again and again. Varying his touch, his pressure, his pace. Making his lover squirm above him, teasing him until his hips are wiggling around erratically, as if he's trying to escape the intense, sensual attention. But he doesn't want to flee, not by a long shot, not when his fists are curled into the sheets, not when his mouth is pulled open in a soundless moan, not when his cock is so hard it's pressed against his stomach. His tip already leaking. He's so disgustingly gorgeous. Spit pools in Hakyeon's mouth. He wants to taste him forever. 

Hakyeon draws back a little, admires his handiwork, admires the effect he has, admires the flush that's creeping down his lover's wide chest, his hands keeping Taekwoon in place and his legs apart. He can't resist. He knows how much it turns Taekwoon on. So, he does it. He spits down onto his boyfriend's hole. 

' _Hyung_ ,' Taekwoon whimpers, his hips rolling, begging for contact, begging for penetration. Begging to be filled up. His lithe body desperate and tightly coiled. 

With a satisfied smile, Hakyeon returns to his previous position. His tongue circling, around and around, until slowly, and oh so carefully, he presses the muscle of his tongue forward. Until he breaches his lover's perfect body with his own eager mouth. 

'Oh, _fuck_ ,' Taekwoon whines, his voice so high and so delicate. 'Your mouth feels _so good.'_

The encouragement spurs Hakyeon on even more, lets him curl his tongue up against Taekwoon's insides, lets him maximise the pleasurable sensations for his partner. Like he's eating him alive. 

They keep going, until Hakyeon's jaw aches too much. Until his persistent ministrations flicker into the realm of uncomfortable strain. He hates to pull his mouth away, to sit up and fold his legs beneath himself, so that his own thighs are pushed beneath Taekwoon's - but Taekwoon will understand him. Of course he will. 

'Hakyeonie, are you okay?' His lover asks, right on cue, his expression a little hazy as he drags an extra cushion below his head. So, he can gaze down the length of his long body, towards Hakyeon, without straining himself. 

'Jaw ache,' Hakyeon admits, running his fingers down his lover's strong thighs. 

Taekwoon laughs, 'I know the feeling.'

'I suppose you do', Hakyeon grins. 'But, on the plus side...'

'On the plus side,' Taekwoon mimics dreamily. 

'I still have my hands,' Hakyeon drums his fingers playfully across his boyfriend's skin. 

' _Hyung_ ,' Taekwoon groans. 'I love you.' 

'As you should,' Hakyeon grinds out, pinching Taekwoon's thigh softly, making him yelp. 'And I love you too, by the way. My trophy-winning soloist.'

Taekwoon pouts, the expression entirely unconvincing because he's still caught up in his lust. His eyes too soft and too warm. 'You only love me for my trophy.' 

'Not true,' Hakyeon smiles. 'I love every inch of you, in every moment.'

'Even when I'm being moody?' Taekwoon asks playfully and Hakyeon snorts. 

'I was in love with you the moment we met. Cold, moody, silent, baby Taekwoonie has my entire heart,' Hakyeon reasons easily. 'A little moodiness these days just takes me back. Makes me realise how lucky I was to meet you back then.'

Taekwoon smiles at that, twists his body, and roots through the top drawer beside the bed. Pulls out a sizeable bottle and holds it out to Hakyeon. Hakyeon takes it and reads over the label, his eyebrows arched playfully. 

'This is new, and it's _watermelon_ flavour,' Hakyeon says, flipping open the cap to inhale the scent. It smells like summer, like the summers they have spent together, like their stolen moments at the beach. 'Did you buy this?' 

'Well, I didn't send the kids out for it,' Taekwoon laughs and Hakyeon rolls his eyes. Squeezing the bottle so a significant glob of lube slips out onto his fingers. He puts the bottle down, shuffles back ever so slightly, and moves his hand down, between Taekwoon's legs. 

'Okay?' He asks, and Taekwoon nods. Holds his breath as Hakyeon smears his spit-wet entrance with lubricant, the scent of watermelon filling the air. 'Sorry, it's probably a little cold.'

'It's okay,' Taekwoon says sweetly, rolling his neck, making himself more comfortable. He wants to enjoy this. Savour it. Remember every single thing. Every single touch. How it feels to be so in love with someone. 

Never one to risk Taekwoon's safety, Hakyeon adds even more lube to his fingertips, settles his index finger over his lover's rim. Presses, just a little, teasing, testing. 

'May I, Mr Jung,' Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon closes his eyes happily. 

'Please, make me feel good, Hakyeon-ssi,' Taekwoon replies quietly. 'I want to be good for you, hyung.'

'I know you do,' Hakyeon returns, just as softly, as he presses his finger in, past the tight ring of muscle. It goes in easily, Taekwoon is so pliable under his touch. So relaxed with him. It makes Hakyeon's dick throb. He watches as Taekwoon's brows slant upwards, as his breathing deepens. 

'Feel okay?' Hakyeon asks, already knowing the answer. Just wanting to hear his lover's sweet voice again. 

'Y-yeah,' Taekwoon offers, as Hakyeon slowly works him open with his finger, it feels like there's a fire in his belly. He's missed this so much. They both have. _So much_. 

'You're so tight, Taekwoonie,' Hakyeon mumbles, as he slowly withdraws his finger, just to press it back in, as far as he can. 'You're always _so_ tight.'

Before long, Hakyeon slides his middle finger into the man he loves too, so it's pressed up against the first. The leader watching as Taekwoon's body stretches open at his touch, as he learns to accommodate him, and take what he's being given. He's so good. _He's always so good._

Hakyeon scissors his long fingers. Stretches Taekwoon wider and wider. Until he can see the space widening between his fingers.

When he deems Taekwoon to be adjusted enough, and only when he's sure that he is, he picks up the lube and dribbles a little more of its contents onto the fingers he still has pressed half-inside of Taekwoon. Withdrawing them all, before slowly inching in three at once. 

' _Ah_ ,' Taekwoon hisses, his cheeks puffing out as he lets out a controlled, slow breath. Hakyeon takes his boyfriend's cock in his hand. Applies a constant, steady pressure as he strokes his length. 

Once his face relaxes again, Hakyeon continues his persistent stretching. Pressing _in, in, in_. Crooking his fingers, until he finds that special spot. He'd avoided it earlier, knowing that Taekwoon takes pleasure in feeling himself stretch open. But he needs it now. Needs a little more pleasure from his body so he can steer well clear of any uncomfortable feelings. Hakyeon doesn't want that. Not any more than Taekwoon does. Not any more than he desires, than he gets off on. So, when he presses against that little gland, and Taekwoon lets out a long, loud whine Hakyeon is relieved. His fist still working over his lover's hard cock. More pre-come dribbling down from the flushed head, slipping below his capable fingers. 

Taekwoon raises his hands, rests them beside his head. His palms half curled as Hakyeon begins to push into him a little more vigorously, the bed shifting below them. Tapping against the wall, ever so slightly. The _thud, thud, thud_ of it helping Hakyeon keep his rhythm steady. He knows Taekwoon needs it to get truly lost in the feeling, to be absorbed in what he can feel, he needs that dedicated level of persistence. 

'Don't stop,' Taekwoon pleads, amongst the gentle whimpers that leave him half-breathless. 'Please, don't stop, Hakyeonie.' 

Hakyeon doesn't need to reply, and he's too focused on what he's doing anyway, and on watching Taekwoon slowly fall apart just for him. So, he keeps going, until he's confident that Taekwoon can take him with ease, his hole gaping a little when his fingers are removed. 

He drills into him until he's left panting. 

'What do you want tonight, Woonie?' The leader asks, his hands back on Taekwoon's thighs. 'How shall we do this, baby?' 

'You can-- you can do whatever you want to me,' Taekwoon says too quickly, his cheeks bright red, heat pouring out of his body. He's too needy. Too unfocused. Hakyeon needs to be careful. 'Just use me, hyung.' 

'No,' Hakyeon says immediately, leaning forward to run his hands soothingly down his lover's torso. 'Baby, I won't do that. So I need you to tell me what you want.'

'Please, just..' Taekwoon whines, grabbing one of Hakyeon's hands and bringing it up to his face, so he can snuggle against it. 'Make me feel full, Hakyeonie' 

'I can do that,' Hakyeon says, offering his lover a tender smile. 

'I feel so empty,' Taekwoon confides. 'All the time.' 

Hakyeon freezes for a moment, tries to understand if there's a deeper truth in that statement, a truth that he needs to take care of seriously. Or if Taekwoon is simply telling him that he wants to be stuffed full with his cock and his come. It's hard for Hakyeon to make that judgement, to draw that line. Sex has drawn out so many of his feeling over the years, brought things to the surface that may have stayed buried otherwise. 

'What do you mean, sweetheart?' Hakyeon asks, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to his chest, above his heart, before he begins scattering them across his body. 

'I miss you,' Taekwoon drawls sadly. 'I miss your pretty cock.'

Hakyeon smiles. Maybe it's not that deep, not this time. 'You want me to fuck you?' 

Taekwoon hums thoughtfully, shifts his hips a little. 'Can we… try something else?' 

'Of course we can,' Hakyeon assures him. 'We won't do anything you don't want to.'

'It's not that, hyung,' Taekwoon smiles, his cat-like eyes brimming with affection. 'It's just, I've had an idea. A _sexy_ idea. And I think it could be fun for both of us, if you want to try it.' 

'Tell me more,' Hakyeon urges, as he ghosts a finger down the length of Taekwoon's dick, making the other man shiver. 

Taekwoon's cheeks flush bright again, he's clearly feeling shy. Hakyeon wonders what it can be that's got him so sensitive, wonders what delights his brain has conjured up for them to try. 

'If you can't tell me, then we can't try it,' Hakyeon says evenly. 'And that would be a shame, wouldn't it? Especially if it's as sexy as you say it is.' 

'Could you, maybe, if you wanted to, and you think it'd be okay for us to try.. ' Taekwoon rambles as Hakyeon rubs across his stomach tenderly. To ground him more than anything. 'Could...could you… please, maybe, fist me, Hakyeonie?' 

Hakyeon's eyes widen. He hadn't expected that. At all. 'You want me to fist you?'

'Only if you want to,' Taekwoon asserts swiftly, braver now that he's revealed his desire. 'We don't have to. It's just, it feels so good when you push my limits a little and I-'

'Okay,' Hakyeon says easily, cutting him off. 'We can try it.' 

'We can?' Taekwoon asks, and it doesn't go unnoticed that his dick is leaking again. 

'As long as you feel safe doing that with me, I want to do it with you too,' Hakyeon says. 

'I trust you,' Taekwoon says sincerely. 'I know you'll take care of me.'

'And you'll take care of me too, won't you? By letting me stop, if I think it's too much for you,' Hakyeon asks, proud of how fast Taekwoon nods at him. 

'Of course,' Taekwoon affirms. 'Neither of us is alone in this.' 

'In anything,' Hakyeon amends and Taekwoon rolls his eyes. 

'I know that.' 

'Good,' Hakyeon smiles, flicking open the cap of the lube again. 'Now, let's get back to where we left off.' 

Taekwoon settles himself back, let's himself really feel it as Hakyeon stuffs _one, two, three_ fingers back inside of him in quick succession. He takes it easily. Hakyeon had done a thorough job earlier. So, it's not long before he's introducing a fourth. 

It takes longer this time, mostly because Hakyeon is worried about causing his lover any amount of genuine pain. But, as soon as the tip is in, Taekwoon rolls his hips down onto his hand, his own palms pressed against the headboard behind him. Giving him more control of the situation. 

It almost rattles Hakyeon, as his fingers vanish further into his lover than he'd expected them to, but he's glad of it too - that Taekwoon can direct what's happening more directly. It's his body that's taking the strain. At least this time. Because, now that it's actually happening, Hakyeon is not opposed to trying this out for himself. Taekwoon has gorgeous hands. And by the noises coming out of him, it must feel incredible. 

Slowly, Hakyeon releases the tension of his hand, lets his fingers be positioned beside each other more naturally. It seems like so much, but Taekwoon is moaning above him, and he's being loud about it. Much louder than he usually is. A litany of ohs and fucks streaming out of him. Hakyeon has never been more turned on. His heart racing as he watches Taekwoon take it all without complaint. 

'Please,' Taekwoon moans, his voice full of desire, his pupils blown wide. ' _Please_ , put your fist in me, hyung.'

'Okay,' Hakyeon says, his voice a little unsteady, his head swimming with anticipation. 'Okay, sweetheart. Here it is. Take a deep breath for me.'

Taekwoon does as he's told, and despite what they've been doing, despite the sheer amount of lubricant that Hakyeon has been practically pouring into him, he's nervous as he folds his thumb into his palm and pushes forward. 

'Oh, _fuck_!' Taekwoon spits, like the wind has been knocked out of his sails, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 'That's it. _God_ , that's it.'

Hakyeon keeps going, until the widest part of his hand is stretching out his lover' s rim, pushing him to his visible limits. But Taekwoon, spurred on by the new feeling, by the heavy sensation, by the constant burn, by the challenge, pushes himself down slowly, until Hakyeon's entire hand slips inside of him. 

'Oh my god,' Hakyeon says in disbelief, as he realises his hand is inside of his boyfriend. 

Hakyeon's stomach coils. His whole body is tingling. He could come right now. But he's so curious. Too curious, as he curls his fist inside of Taekwoon, to make it into the fist that Taekwoon had asked him for. 

' _Ah!_ ' Taekwoon hisses and Hakyeon freezes, concerned as tears slip down his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. 

'Taekwoonie,' Hakyeon asks urgently. Too scared to move, to breathe, in case he hurts him. 

'Don't,' Taekwoon pleads, his voice thick, as if he's afraid that Hakyeon will leave him empty at any moment. 'It's… it's a lot.'

'Too much?' Hakyeon questions severely and Taekwoon shakes his head, no, sending his stray tears rolling under his chin. 'No, it's so good. All I can feel… all I can feel is _you_.'

Hakyeon keeps still, let's Taekwoon decide the pace, at least for now. So, unsurprisingly, it's not long before he's pushing down a little further, then pulling himself up, so Hakyeon's knuckles are revealed. He takes it slow. Taekwoon was right, it is a lot. And Hakyeon uses his free hand to draw his thigh towards him, so he can press soft kisses onto his skin. 

Once Taekwoon is more comfortable, he stops moving his body, let's his hands fall on the pillows, asks Hakyeon to take control again. He does. And that's when it happens, as he pulls out his fist and levels it back into his lover, he sees the notable bulge in this abdomen. Watches with wide eyes as it grows and retracts with his every motion. 

'Woonie,' Hakyeon practically whispers, but it's loud enough for Taekwoon to look at him. 'I can--I can see my hand inside of your belly.'

A deep shudder rolls through Taekwoon at the news and as his hips roll automatically, press down into the mattress, the impression of Hakyeon's fist is all the clearer. 

Taekwoon catches sight of it, props himself up on his arms, watches as Hakyeon fuck's him with his fist. As he fills him and stretches him again and again. His breath catching when he sucks his stomach in experimentally and he feels like he can see the indentations of Hakyeon's knuckles. 

' _Oh, fuck_ ,' Taekwoon cries, overwhelmed, falling back onto the cushions, drawing a hand down and resting it against his lower belly, beside his straining cock, so he can feel Hakyeon moving deep inside of his body. ' _Don't stop_.' 

'You're so beautiful,' Hakyeon says. 'You're _everything_ to me.' 

Taekwoon lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers at his boyfriend. Hakyeon lets go of his thigh, connects them, desire surging through him as Taekwoon presses his hand against the warm flesh of his stomach. 

'Can you feel your fist?' Taekwoon asks, his voice as soft as ever. As Hakyeon pulls out and pushes back in. 'Can you feel how deep inside of me you are, Hakyeonie?'

'Yes,' Hakyeon gasps, as his hand feels the slide beneath his boyfriend's skin. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, ever felt, and to know that it's him, that he can feel the impression of himself is almost overwhelming. Stars edging in on his vision. 

'You're fucking me so we'll, hyung,' Taekwoon says, clearly feeling more in control now, even though his eyes are still wet. 'You're the only person I trust like this. And, I think… maybe this should feel dirty somehow, but all I feel is loved.'

Hakyeon moans at the confession, at the honesty in Taekwoon's voice, and lifts Taekwoon's hand to his lips, so he can press a kiss against his knuckles.'I love you, so much, Jung Taekwoon.' 

'I love you too,' Taekwoon offers. Before he grins and says, 'Can I come for you?' 

'Yes,' Hakyeon replies quickly, after everything Taekwoon has given him tonight, he's not about to delay his pleasure. 'Show me how much you like having your hyung's fist shoved inside you.'

Taekwoon takes his own dick in this hand and starts working himself over. His stroke fast and desperate, only breaking the rhythm to run his thumb over the wet head. Hakyeon focuses on fucking into his lover, on drawing him closer and closer. He can feel his own cock dripping as he watches the sensation _build, and build, and build_ for Taekwoon. His balls twitching, as Taekwoon takes his free hand and stuffs his long fingers into his own mouth. He's always loved having his mouth full, loved feeling full in general, which explains why he loves his current situation so much. 

'I'm gonna come,' Taekwoon moans, biting against his own fingers, his other hand still working at his cock, as Hakyeon works his hand in and out of him. 'Hyung, I'm gonna come.'

'Good boy,' Hakyeon says encouragingly, as he grinds against the air between them. 'Show hyung how good he makes you feel, baby.' 

Taekwoon lets out a pitchy whine, as the shudder of his climax shakes through him, his come spurting across his stomach, pooling near his belly button. He's panting so hard it speeds up Hakyeon's breathing too. The older man hyper-focused on what Taekwoon is feeling and how. When he's completely spent, Hakyeon pauses his movement and slowly, very slowly, retracts his hand, careful not to hurt him as his fingers slip free. Hakyeon flexes his hand, looks at his lover's gaping entrance, at the lube that's steadily slipping out of him, making a mess of the sheets. Hakyeon can feel his own orgasm building. He looks up at Taekwoon, at the fucked out expression on his face, and smiles. 

'Are you okay?' 

'Better than okay,' Taekwoon offers, still trying to catch his breath, exhaustion swallowing him more and more as the seconds tick by. 'I've never come so hard.' 

'I'm glad,' Hakyeon says easily, 'You deserve it.' 

' _Hyung_ ,' Taekwoon says suddenly, his voice tinged with outrage. 'You haven't come yet!' 

'It's okay,' Hakyeon promises but Taekwoon seems to think otherwise. 

'You can fuck me,' Taekwoon offers too easily for Hakyeon's liking, the leader soon disagreeing with him. 

'You've just had my entire fist in you, Woonie. The last thing I'm doing right now is putting my dick in you too; besides, you just came,' Hakyeon says rationally. 'Just relax a little, I can take care of this.'

'It feels funny,' Taekwoon says then, as he shifts slightly, making Hakyeon frown. 

'What feels funny, sweetheart. Do you not feel well? You need to tell me,' Hakyeon presses only for Taekwoon to groan. 

'I mean.. I meant the _lube_. I can feel it still coming out of me, you used so much,' Taekwoon says bashfully, his eyes flickering away from the bed, shy again. 

'I'll clean you up,' Hakyeon offers easily, his lover's comfort and safety his ultimate priorities. 'I'll be right back.'

He tries to pull himself up off the bed, but Taekwoon wraps his long legs around his waist. 'Don't go. Come first, at least.'

'Are you sure? I don't mind.'

'Please,' Taekwoon says, 'Please, come on me, hyung.' 

'You want me to come on you?' It's not unheard of, in fact, Hakyeon has come on him a lot. But still, it surprises him somehow. 

'My ass is a mess anyway,' Taekwoon says with a soft smile tugging at his lips. 'Why don't you add to it?'

Hakyeon swallows heavily and finds himself nodding. His hand wrapping around his own dick as Taekwoon opens his legs up again, so Hakyeon can see the mess he's made of him. His hole is red, swollen, and still leaking lube. He looks _used_. Changed. Logically, Hakyeon knows it'll be different in a few hours, different in the morning. That the next time they do this, it'll look the way it always has. But now, as he jerks off, as Taekwoon clenches around nothing, emptying himself, he looks wrecked and Hakyeon feels it ignite something primal within him. He'd said it himself, everything they'd done together, it was only for them, Taekwoon was only for himself, and for Hakyeon. No one else would ever get to see him like this. No one. 

'Do you… like how it looks?' Taekwoon asks, in that radiant voice of his. 'Are you gonna come all over my hole, hyung?'

'Oh, _fuck_ , Taekwoon,' Hakyeon hisses. Watching intently as Taekwoon reaches his hands under himself and pulls his cheeks apart. More lube sliding obscenely out of his body. 

'Please, hyung. I need you to come all over my messy hole. Please, Yeonie, please, give me your come,' Taekwoon whines and he knows exactly what he's doing; how much it turns the other on. 

'I will, I will, baby,' Hakyeon pants, his hand speeding up, his stomach twitching. 

'Thank you, hyung. Please, show me how good I am,' Taekwoon whispers, his cheeks scarlet again. 'Aren't I good? I let you fuck me with your fist. I let you stretch my stupid little hole wide open. I let you fill me up with lube. Please, show me, Yeonie. I need your come all over me, hyung.'

Hakyeon's coming. He's seeing stars as his orgasm crashes over him, his entire body shaking as he comes all over Taekwoon. 'I love you.' He says, 'I love you so much.'

When he regains his senses, he wipes his hands on the sheets and crawls up the bed. Lying on his side to rest his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. 

'Will you take a bath with me?' Hakyeon asks, his eyes feeling heavy, his bones tired. 'Can I take care of you now, baby? Please?' 

'Of course,' Taekwoon says easily. 'I might need you to carry me to the bathroom anyway.'

'Taekwoon…' Hakyeon says solemnly, on the edge of apology but Taekwoon wraps an arm around his waist. 

'I'm joking,' Taekwoon says, pausing for a moment before he adds, 'At least, I think I am.'

'That's not very comforting,' Hakyeon groans and Taekwoon laughs. 

'You took good care of me, don't worry,' He promises and Hakyeon clings to his boyfriend a little tighter.

'I hope so,' Hakyeon says wistfully. 

'Trust me, hyung,' Taekwoon says lightly and Hakyeon hums. 

'Okay, but you'll tell me if anything hurts too much. Promise?' 

'Promise,' Taekwoon replies easily, linking their little fingers together. 

'Thank you.' 

ㅡ으ㅡ

When the others return to the dorm, Taekwoon is sitting on his favourite chair, his legs folded neatly beneath him. A picture of unwavering stoicism. He's sipping casually at a lemon and honey tea - which Hakyeon insisted he had to drink, for his throat. While the aforementioned man is reclined on the sofa beside him, as his scrolls lazily through his phone. 

It's more than obvious to both of them that Wonsik has drawn the short straw, or been defeated at _kawi-bawi-bo_ , or that someone has blackmailed him quite heavily as he slips into the living room alone, his eyes half-closed. As if he'd expected to walk in on them going at it. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow and waits for the lie. 

'Morning, hyungs,' Wonsik offers easily. 'The others must be… ha-having trouble taking their shoes off.'

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and Hakyeon says, obviously unconvinced, 'Wow, what are the chances of that?' 

'Zero,' Taekwoon cuts in and Wonsik turns to him suspiciously. 

'You're in a weirdly chatty mood today, hyung.' 

'Am I?' Taekwoon asks, before sipping at his tea again. 

'Must have been money well spent,' Wonsik nods, making Hakyeon look up in confusion at their, usually, peaceful child. 

'Money?' Hakyeon asks, peering over his phone. 

'Hyung gave me ₩10,000 and a pastry to go elsewhere yesterday,' Wonsik offers easily, making Taekwoon choke on his tea. Hakyeon bolts upright. 

'You paid them!?' Hakyeon says in disbelief. 

'Yes,' Taekwoon says softly. 'And I assume you paid Jaehwan, because he was gone too.'

'Wait,' Wonsik frowns. 'Did he get more than us?' 

'Better ask hyung,' Taekwoon smirks and Hakyeon's cheeks flush. 'Because I refused to pay him anything higher.' 

'Did you give them all ₩10,000 and a _pastry_?' Hakyeon asks his eyes like saucers. 

'Yes,' Taekwoon says evenly, his head tilting as he takes in how flustered his boyfriend is. 

'He made me give him-' 

'₩100,000,' Jaehwan grins, as he saunters into the room, Hyuk and Hongbin behind him. 

'₩100,000!?' Wonsik shouts and Hakyeon finches. He's been had. And now, they'll all want more. 

'I'm flattered, Yeonie,' Taekwoon smiles. 'You wanted me _that_ bad?' 

'I want my money back!' Hakyeon hisses at Jaehwan, who starts tutting at him playfully. 

'Hyung wasn't worth it?' he asks and Hakyeon starts to panic. 'He basically asked you if he was worth the money you spent and you're telling me you want a refund, so… that's pretty cold, even for you.' 

'What? No, of course, he's worth it!' Hakyeon practically shouts, turning his wide eyes to Taekwoon, as he practically screams in his face. 'I love you so much I can barely function!' 

'This is so gross,' Wonsik frowns, at the exact moment Hongbin covers Hyuk's ears and asks, 'Is this foreplay?' 

'Stop!' Hakyeon shouts in desperation. Looking over to this boyfriend with a sad pout. 

Taekwoon just takes another sip of his tea and glares at their dongsaengs. 'If you don't get out of my face in the next ten seconds, I'll tell you everything you missed last night.' 

Jaehwan pretends to gag and they all race towards the kitchen. Leaving the lovers and Jaehwan alone together. 

'Look, I can't give you your money back,' Jaehwan says seriously and Hakyeon is shaking his head immediately. 

'I don't want it, it's okay,' the leader reassures him with a soft smile. 'I gave it to you.' 

Jaehwan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. 'I can't give it back, because of this.'

Hakyeon takes the sheet from him and unfolds it, his eyes scanning over the contents. Before he passes it over to his boyfriend in silence. 

Taekwoon takes his time to read over the whole thing, then he looks up at Jaehwan. His voice filled with affection as he whines quietly, 'Jaehwanie, you did this for us?' 

'I know that it must be hard for both of you, we all do,' Jaehwan explains. 'I can't imagine how it feels to want to be together, and hold each other, and kiss each other when you can't. When you have four other members to get rid of in your own home.'

'We don't want to get rid of you,' Hakyeon assures him and Jaehwan smiles. 

'I know, hyung. But this is better, right?' He asks. 'A weekend away, just the two of you. Whenever you can.' 

'Jaehwanie,' Hakyeon pouts, standing up to drag the other man into a warm hug. 

'Please, just be happy, hyungs,' Jaehwan all but whispers, his face pressed into their leader's shoulder, until he's being spun around and wrapped up in Taekwoon's embrace. 

'Thank you,' Taekwoon says quietly, and so honestly that Jaehwan holds onto him tighter. 

'Traitor!' Hyuk shouts from the kitchen, his mouth clearly full of food. 

'I feel sick,' Hongbin whines from behind him; while a confused Wonsik sniffs the air, his brow furrowed deeply as he asks, 'Why can I smell watermelon _everywhere_?' 

Despite the intrusion, Jaehwan doesn't pull away from the hug - he'll wait until Taekwoon is ready to let him go. However long that takes. 

His eyes are focused on Hakyeon, who's screaming across the room at the others, 'Ya! I'll give you something to really moan about in a minute! I'm about to write out the chore rota and you're all on very thin ice right now!' 

A sudden chorus of: _'I love you, hyung!', 'You're the best, Cha leader!_ ', and ' _You've always been my favourite!'_ carrying around the room. 

Hakyeon beams, 'That's more like it!' 

And Taekwoon smiles brightly against Jaehwan's neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! ♡


End file.
